Disclosed in this application's parent U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,653 Ruskin et al., which patent is specifically incorporated into this specification by this reference, is a type of vending machine using substitutable magazines. The magazines can be filled at a central location then distributed at a number of sites to be substituted for fully or partly expended magazines previously installed in vending machines. The referenced patent teaches a variety of mechanisms for securing the vending machines and guaranteeing the integrity of the magazine contents during transportation and installation, including the integrity of the currency taken as payments for dispensed goods and accumulated in the magazines. The referenced patent also teaches various methods and devices for keeping and processing records of sale transactions.
It is well-known in the vending industry that locks and other mechanical security measures are costly, sometimes awkward to operate and not always tamper-proof. A lost key or malfunctioning lock can cause substantial loss of time and necessitate the intervention of a locksmith. A stolen key can be used by unscrupulous person to get access to the vending machine.